Nos derniers instant Yaoi Sasunaru
by utchiwa79
Summary: Sans savoir pourquoi, Naruto se retrouve prisonnier de Sasuke . Nous suivons donc leurs derniers moments passés ensemble. Yaoi SASUNARU langage cru par moment et présence de lemon


Déjà bonjour à vous tous. Hé oui je ne suis pas morte et des années après je viens vous faire partager mon dernier écris. Ça faisait super longtemps que j'avais pas touché mon clavier et j'avoue que ça m'avait manqué. Mais voilà la vie réelle a ses impératifs et on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veux. Je tiens à tous vous remercier , vous qui malgré mon absence avez continué à lire mes histoire, vous qui avez continué à vous abonné à mon profil, vous qui avez continué à laisser des commentaire. Merci. Ma dernière histoire est un peu sombre et le lemon est le premier depuis une éternité alors j'espère que vous serez être indulgent comme vous l'avez toujours été avec moi. Bon assez de bla bla de l'auteur et place à la lecture. Bon divertissement et j'espère à bientôt, si vous n'êtes pas trop déçut (j'espère pas avoir trop perdu, même si je me sens bien rouillée lol). Alors comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire est le fruit de mon imagination. Bonne lecture.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, ce que tu me veux ni même ce que tu me réserves. J'ai passé tellement d'années à te chercher, à t'attendre mais surtout à espérer que lorsque que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que je rêvais. Pourtant tu étais là, dans ma chambre en pleine nuit. J'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé, alors que j'allais te parler, ton Sharingan s'est activé et en une fraction de seconde je me suis endormi. Pourquoi suis je ici ? Dans cette chambre que je ne connais pas. Pourquoi suis attaché alors que jamais je ne te ferai de mal ? Je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en revanche je sens que je ne peux pas utiliser mon Chakra. J'ai beau tendre l'oreille, je n'entends aucun bruit, ni ta voix, ni tes pas mais où es tu ? Rapidement je panique et pourtant des situations chaotique j'en ai connu plus d'une mais comme à chaque fois quand il s'agit de toi je ne suis plus rationnel. Je sens mes yeux s'embuaient et mon corps trembler. Je n'arrive plus à contacter Kurama mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ? S'en est trop et je ne parviens pas à maîtriser mes larmes, je les laisse couler, de toute façon, personne ne peut me voir. Je crois que j'ai du pleurer longtemps parce que las et vidé je fini par m'endormir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais un bruit me réveil. Une chaise qui racle le sol. J'ouvre les yeux en espérant te voir mais ce n'est pas toi, c'est ta nouvelle coéquipière. Elle s'occupe de moi, me lave le visage et le haut de mon corps. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je n'avais plus de tee shirt. Je lui demande pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi je suis attaché ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? Pour toutes réponses elle me sourit, un sourire triste, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne me répond pas ? Pourquoi elle semble si mal à l'aise à côtés de moi ? Pourquoi doit elle s'occuper de moi ? Elle me donne à boire et à manger, m'incite même, c'est pour mon bien me dit elle. Je dois prendre des forces, mais pour quoi faire ? La guerre est finie depuis des mois maintenant, j'en ai fini avec l'Akatsuki alors pourquoi dois je prendre des forces ? Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle me conseil de dormir mais je n'y arrive pas.

J'ai entendu des bruits de pas pendant un très long moment, comme si quelqu'un surveillait ma chambre et passait en boucle devant la porte. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est une certitude, je te reconnaîtrais même sans Chakra, je suis sûr de ça. J'essaye de me ressaisir et de voir ce qu'il y a autour de moi, mais tu as pensé à tout, la pièce est sombre et je n'y vois pas grand chose mis à part ce lit et la chaise que Karine a laissé à côté de moi. D'ailleurs elle fini par revenir, une nouvelle fois elle fait ma toilette, je me sens gêné de me trouver ainsi vulnérable face à elle et d'après ce que je vois, elle n'apprécie pas non plus. À quoi tu joues putain. Pourquoi tu me fais venir ici si c'est pour m'ignorer complètement ? Pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas venu me voir ? Je l'implore presque de t'appeler, de te faire venir à moi. Elle passe gentiment sa main sur mon front et me dit que bientôt tu viendras mais sa voix est étrange, très étrange, elle tremble. Pourquoi ? Elle finit par repartir et j'entends un sanglot étouffé au moment ou elle ferme la porte.

Et puis finalement, alors que j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps, tu arrives. J'essaye de me redresser, mais les liens à mes poignets et mes chevilles m'en empêche. Je cherche ton regard mais tu me fuis. Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi pour avoir aussi honte de toi ? J'essaye de te parler mais tu ne me réponds pas, tu restes silencieux. Tu te places sur la chaise à mes côtés et déroules un parchemin que tu poses sur le lit ainsi de l'encre et un pinceau. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe mais ça ne plaît pas à Kurama qui s'agite en moi sans pouvoir me parler. Tu effectues des signes que je ne connais pas, et pose ta main sur mon ventre. Une douleur cuisante me poignarde, je hurle tellement j'ai mal, mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas, tu continues comme si tu n'entendais rien. J'essaye de me débattre mais c'est peine perdu et toi tu t'acharnes à me faire souffrir d'une douleur que je n'aurai jamais imaginé. Je fini par tomber inconscient, incapable d'en supporter plus.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, tu n'es plus là, la chambre est à nouveau vide. Je regarde mon ventre et y vois des symboles que je ne comprends pas. Mon corps en entier est endolori, qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ? J'essaye de me concentrer pour communiquer avec Kurama mais silence radio, rien de rien, je m'inquiète. Karine finit par revenir, je lui demande de l'eau et réalise que j'ai du hurler vraiment fort car j'ai la voix cassée. Elle porte un verre à mes lèvres puis un deuxième. J'ai un peu de fièvre me dit elle, c'est peut être vrai je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que je ressens. Je lui demande depuis combien de temps je suis ici et elle m'informe que ça fait déjà presque une semaine. Surpris mais à bout de force je m'endors sans manger ce qu'elle me tends.

Lorsque je me réveil, tu es là, tu as ressortie ton attirail et avant que je ne puisse te parler, tu recommences. J'ai tellement mal que mon corps se tords violemment. Entre deux hurlements, je te supplie d'arrêter, je t'implore mais tu restes muet. Quand tu as fini, je suis presque évanouie mais encore conscient. Une fois la porte refermé, j'entends Karine te hurler dessus, te crier qu'elle ne supporteras pas ça plus longtemps, qu'elle en a déjà trop subit avec Orochimaru et que si tu persistes dans cette voix, elle t'abandonnera. Et enfin j'entends ta voix, enfin et ça me fait tellement de bien, mon cœur vibre, bat plus fort, mais mes larmes coulent en comprenant que tu vas probablement me tuer. Tu lui dis de partir si elle le souhaite, de le faire sur le champs mais que tu ne renonceras pas. Elle t'a giflé, t'injuriant et t'insultant, comment pouvais tu être capable de faire ça à ton ami, à ton ancien coéquipier, à moi tout simplement. Ses pas s'éloignent alors que je sombre et je me dis au fond de moi que je ne la reverrai plus.

Je me suis trompée, elle est là, elle me donne à boire autant que je le désire, lave mon corps épuisé et endolorie et me regarde les larmes aux yeux avant de m'expliquer qu'elle va partir. Elle s'excuse mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, elle ne m'a rien fait. Elle dénude alors son bras et me demande de la mordre, elle m'explique que son sang me permettra de reprendre des forces et que c'est bien la dernière chose qu'elle fera pour moi. Je lui obéis et elle a raison, je me sens mieux. Elle embrasse alors mon front et après s'être excusé une dernière fois, me dit adieu et referme la porte. Je fini par m'endormir à nouveau et comme lorsque j'étais enfant, Kurama réussit à me parler. Il m'explique qu'il ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça mais que tu modifies la structure de mon corps, que petit à petit, on va finir par fusionner. Je ne serais plus vraiment humain mais pas non plus un démon, plutôt un hybride. Il m'avoue aussi qu'ainsi tu pourras plus facilement me contrôler grâce au Sharingan. Je ne comprends pas ou tu veux en venir. Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? Kurama essaye de me rassurer et m'avoue que l'intervention de Karine va ralentir le processus déjà bien entamé. Il m'explique aussi que lorsque je m'évanouis tu me parles, tu t'excuses, tu pleures même alors pourquoi insister si toi aussi tu souffres. Mon démon m'avoue qu'il n'est pas sûr d'être à nouveau en mesure de me parler mais que je dois m'accrocher parce qu'au fond, lui sera toujours auprès de moi.

Je me réveil et tu es là, à nouveau, prêt pour une nouvelle séance mais cette fois avant que tu commences, je te demande de m'expliquer, me dire pourquoi tu fais ça, que tu me dois au moins ça. Pour toutes réponses, tu poses ton front sur le mien, j'ai espéré si longtemps avoir un geste de tendresse de ta part que ça chamboule mon cœur et avant de commencer, tu m'embrasses sensuellement. Je suis si surpris que je ne sais pas quoi faire mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question car déjà tu commences. Le plaisir de ton baiser se fond dans une horrible souffrance que je ne peux contenir, je hurle à m'en déchirer les poumons, je sens les changements qui s'engendrent en moi petit à petit. Je te voix grimacer entre deux hurlements, tu viens de réaliser ce qu'à fait Karine et tu la maudis probablement. Mais je ne suis pas sûr car encore une fois je succombe à la douleur et ferme les yeux.

Encore une dispute, un cri, un mot plus haut que l'autre mais cette fois je ne reconnais pas la voix. Je ne comprends que des brides de mots, _je ne peux pas, c'est insupportable ces hurlements_ et ensuite, _fais comme tu veux mais moi je suis Karine, je pars._ Je suppose que c'est un membre de ton équipe qui pars à son tour. Décidément tout le monde ne comprends pas tes choix, et j'en fais partie. Mais ce que je remarque, c'est que mon corps est en train de changer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'odorat plus développé, d'ailleurs je sens ton odeur à travers le mur et la crainte de ton coéquipier envers toi. Mais rapidement tu t'en vas et un autre prends la place de Karine, le dernier de ton équipe. Le jeune homme ne me parle pas vraiment mais son calme m'apaise, il s'occupe de moi, de mes muscles bandés, de ma fièvre persistante et repars sans même un regard en arrière.

Je passe mon temps à pleurer et à dormir, à penser à Konoha mais surtout à penser à toi. Qu'ai je fais pour que tu me réserves ce traitement ? Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? Et même si au fond de moi j'ai peur de connaître la réponse, je préfère continuer à me poser la question. Dire que j'ai tellement désiré te voir et que maintenant je redoute chacune de tes visites. Est ce que je vais finir par mourir de douleur ? C'est ce que tu veux ? Dans ce cas là, vas y. Tu as un katana, alors plante le moi en plein cœur, de toute façon il n'a toujours appartenu qu'à toi. Les jours se ressemblent mais je ne sais pas vraiment combien sont déjà passé. Ce que je sais c'est que maintenant ma vision me permet de distinguer chaque endroit de cette pièce, que je sais quand tu te déplaces et que je peux te situer au centimètres près. Kurama m'atteint encore mais par bride et nous ne parvenons plus à communiquer vraiment. Je me sens différent, plus sauvage, presque animal et pourtant tu es toujours le seul à hanter mes pensées.

Tu prends de plus en plus de temps quand tu viens me voir, tes gestes se font plus tendre avant que je ne sois dévasté par la douleur. Nos baisers sont plus intenses et je me délecte de goûter la chaleur de ta langue caressant la mienne. Tu mets mon corps au supplice autant que mon cœur et à chaque fois j'en veux plus avant de redouter la suite. Il n'y a plus que toi qui vient maintenant et pourtant je sens toujours la présence de ton coéquipier à travers les murs. J'avoue que parfois j'ai mal tellement j'aime la façon dont tu prends soin de moi, dont tu laves mon corps bien trop réactif même au vu de la situation. Je sens ta fébrilité quand je réagis trop, ton envie, quand ton regard me brûle par son intensité. Je sens ton désir quand je vois tes mains trembler en me touchant et petit à petit tes gestes se font plus précis, plus appuyé et à chaque fois que tu repars je ne sais si j'ai envie de hurler pour que tu reviennes afin de finir ce que tu as commencé ou juste te cracher ma peine et ma douleur.

Puis finalement, un jour ou une nuit, tu restes à mes côtés après une séance de torture. Tu essuies la sueur sur mon front, tu enlèves mon pantalon emplie de transpiration. Je t'entend soupirer, probablement las de cette situation et me couvre d'une couverture. D'un regard, tu me demandes presque mon autorisation pour t'allonger auprès de moi, et bien sûr que je te la donne. Mes mains entravées et blessées m'empêchent de te toucher alors tu détends un peu la chaîne pour l'allonger et me permettre de reposer mes bras autour de toi. C'est dingue, je ne pense même pas à te faire du mal, à me venger ou à te tuer, décidément il semblerait que quand il s'agit de toi je te laisse tout passer. Cette nuit là, tu m'as embrassé avec plus de passion que d'habitude, nos lèvres ne se détachaient plus, nos langues s'emmêlaient dans un balais suave et enchanteur. Ma respiration s'est bloquée quand une de tes mains s'est posé sur mon torse, douce, chaude, tendre. Tu m'as caressé faisant naître en moi un désir que je ne pu réprimer qu'en gémissant. Tes mains ont redessiné les contours de corps et rapidement tes lèvres les ont remplacés. Je me suis senti trembler sous ton souffle chaud, haleter au contact humide de ta langue espiègle. Tu es passé de mon cou à mon torse, insistant sur mes tétons avant de descendre petit à petit pour redessiner les muscles de mon ventre. Lorsque j'ai senti que tu descendais encore ma respiration s'est bloquée et quand tu as pris en bouche mon membre dressé, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement c'était bon. Je n'ai pas retenu les sons que j'émettais, je me suis laissé aller entre tes lèvres me dévorant, je t'ai même supplié d'arrêter avant que je ne me répande dans ta bouche mais tu as continué avec plus d'avidité et j'ai rendu les armes dans un cri rauque de pur plaisir. Mais tu ne t'ai pas arrêté, tu as continué et petit à petit j'ai senti tes doigts humidifiés se presser contre mon inimité. Aussitôt, ma virilité s'est redressée, avide d'en avoir encore plus alors tu l'as léché, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois suffisamment détendu pour que tes doigts me pénètrent. Je me suis surpris à me déhancher moi même, en désirant toujours plus et tu l'as compris car tu t'es déshabillé à ton tour. Je n'ai pas voulu que tu ailles trop vite, j'ai voulu t'observer, regarder la beauté de ton corps, l'envie sur ton sexe dressé, le désir dans ton regard. Tu m'as laissé faire, m'a laissé te caresser du bout des doigts et incapable d'attendre d'avantage, tu t'es glissé entre mes cuisses. J'ai senti ton sexe contre mon intimité et j'ai eu peur un instant d'avoir à nouveau mal mais tu m'as rassuré par tes gestes, tu y as été avec douceur et délicatesse et quand enfin je t'ai senti en moi je n'ai plus pensé qu'à ça. J'aurai pu en pleurer tellement c'était bon. Ton membre palpitant, sa chaleur en moi et finalement tu t'es déhanché. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de plaisir, et au vu de ta respiration saccadée tu étais dans le même état que moi. Une de tes mains s'est activé sur mon sexe allant au même rythme que tes hanches. Tu n'étais plus que luxure, tes joues rougies par le plaisir, tes lèvres m'embrassant frénétiquement, ta main tremblante s'activant toujours alors que tes hanches ne suivaient plus vraiment de rythme. Un cou un peu plus puissant m'a fait décollé, tu as trouvé en moi une zone qui ne pouvait que me faire hurler mon plaisir et alors que tu as fini par te répandre en moi, je me suis déversé entre nos deux corps moites. Tu t'es effondré sur moi et moi je t'ai emprisonné dans mes bras. Nous sommes restés ainsi de longues minutes voir probablement plus et finalement nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Maintenant je sais ce que tu me réserves, je sais ce que tu attends de moi, je sais pourquoi tu fais ça. Je te déteste pour ça, je te hais même mais pourtant à chaque fois que je te vois mon cœur fond et je t'aime un peu plus. Les seuls moments ou j'entends le son de ta voix c'est quand nous faisons l'amour et tu ne me diras rien, je le sais parce que au fond, tu as honte de m'utiliser comme tu le fais alors je ne te demande plus rien. L'heure est proche et bientôt tu auras fini. Mes sens sont tous beaucoup plus aiguisé et je suis sûr que mon apparence a aussi changé alors que tu continues à me regarder comme si j'étais le même. Tu passes d'ailleurs presque toutes tes nuits avec moi et à chaque fois c'est de plus en plus intense.

J'ai peur, peur de ce que j'ai à faire, peur de ce que tu vas me faire faire.

C'est la dernière fois, après tu auras réussis. Je n'ai plus vraiment mal ou alors je me suis habitué à la douleur. C'est moins long que d'habitude et pourtant en une fraction de seconde je sais que j'ai complètement fusionné avec Kurama. Tu vas devoir me maîtriser rapidement car si moi je t'aime à en mourir lui veux juste te tuer pour ce que tu m'as fais. Ton Sharingan s'active j'ai juste le temps de te dire de ne pas faire ça, de bien y réfléchir mais ta décision est prise depuis longtemps. Je suis maintenant sous ton commandement rien ne pourra me détourner de tes ordres. Tu enlèves mes liens et je ne bouge pas, je ne réagis pas à ton touché et je t'en vois blessé. Je me sens prisonnier de mon propre corps, impuissant face à ton désarroi mais le démon lui jubile, il attendra son heure, le moindre signe de faiblesse. Prends garde à toi mon amour car je ne maîtrise plus rien et je ne pourrais pas te protéger de moi même. Tu me donnes des nouveaux vêtements, les tiens et mes larmes coulent, tu les essuient tendrement alors que mon visage ne doit laisser filtrer aucune émotion. Je te laisse me guider, me dominer par ta puissance et avec ton coéquipier, nous sortons enfin de cet antre qui m'aura apporté autant de plaisir que de douleur.

Il nous faudra trois jours pour y parvenir, je ne reconnais que trop bien notre village, celui qui nous a vu grandir, celui dans lequel nous sommes devenus rivaux, puis amis. Nous n'y entrons pas tout de suite, tu laisses ton coéquipier se charger du repérage. Tu viens me voir une dernière fois. Nous ne feront pas l'amour une dernière fois, je ne pourrais même pas te dire que je t'aime muré derrière ce masque impassible que je porte mais pour la première fois, tu vas me parler. Tu t'excuses pour ce que tu vas faire mais c'est la seule solution que tu as trouvé. Tu es vraiment désolé d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour être vraiment avec moi et tu aurais tellement préféré que ça se passe dans d'autres conditions, mais ta peine et ta colère sont si forte que tu ne peux pas voir la lumière même en moi. Une larme coule sur ta joue, que je ne peux même pas essuyer. Tu me regardes et m'embrasse tendrement en me disant que tu m'aimes. Ton coéquipier reviens. Le moment est venu.

J'assiste impuissant à ma transformation, un Chakra rouge vermeille m'englobe et je me plie pour prendre une pause animal. Je sais ce que je dois faire et pourtant j'aimerai ne rien voir à ce qui va suivre. Je suis mon maître, nous entrons dans le village. Les cris ne tardent pas à retentir à mesure que les corps tombent et que le sang macule le sol. J'entends des voix que je connais mais je ne peux pas aller contre tes ordres. Je sais que je tue mes amis et je pleure toutes les larmes que mon corps possède encore. Tu es à mes côtés et nous avançons. Je reconnais les rues que j'ai si longtemps arpenté, je reconnais les personnes à qui j'ai si souvent parlé. Je ressens ta haine alors que tu es près de moi. Je me sens te surveiller, guetter un signe de faiblesse, je me sens aimer ce sang et en vouloir plus puis un regard sur toi m'indique que c'est ton sang que je veux, surtout le tiens. Je continue de t'obéir encore et toujours, les Jutsu s'enchaînent, je dévaste tout sur mon passage.

Enfin une réaction, la défense s'organise. La première ligne se forme, je vois déjà les failles dans leur plan, il ne faut pas longtemps pour les démolir. Je ne fais pas dans le détail, je tranche, je coupe, j'empale, je déchiquette et je continue jusqu'à ce que tu me dises d'arrêter. Je n'entends plus que ta voix résonner en moi, je ne perçois plus que toi. Tu m'obsèdes. Je te suis encore et toujours. Nous arrivons au centre du village. Je me place et envoie ma plus puissante attaque, la quasi totalité des habitations est détruite. Ainsi que leurs habitants. Tu te bats de toutes tes forces et plus tu es fort, plus j'ai envie de te tuer. Ton coéquipier n'est pas à notre hauteur et à mi chemin il meurt comme tant d'autre. Ne reste plus que toi et moi, seuls contre tous. Le bureau du Hokage est dans mon champs de vision, je la déteste celle là, elle a toujours voulu me brider, j'irai bien la bouffer tiens. Je me jette en avant, je suis en tête, c'est moi qui l'aurait. Ta voix se fait un peu plus faible. Continue, détournes toi de moi mais fait gaffe, qui sait ce qui t'arrivera.

Ça y est la tour est à porté de tir et elle est au sommet, tu me rejoins rapidement. Qu'est ce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi pour la tuer ? J'accélère, elle est à moi ! J'y suis en premier et tu reprends le dessus en m'ordonnant de me calmer. Je suis obligé de t'obéir mais qui crois tu être pour me donner des ordres ? Elle te donne du file à retorde et ouais costaud la mamie ! Je me marre en te voyant galérer alors que j'en aurai déjà fini. Finalement tu m'appelles, comme prévu j'en fini rapidement. Une de moins qui n'essayera plus de m'utiliser à sa guise. Tu t'affaiblis, je le devine. Pourtant tu veux avancer, je sens ceux que tu veux trembler de peur. Faut dire que mon dernier passage a été marquant. On se débarrasse rapidement de ceux qui nous barre la route. Il ne nous faut pas trop longtemps pour trouver les membres du conseils, finalement on étaient bien les plus fort de ce foutu village. Je vais m'en payer une bonne tranche, je vais adorer ce qui va suivre, je le sens.

Ils sont là, incapable de bouger, pétrifié par ma présence à moins que ce ne soit la tienne. Tu les regardes trembler, se murer dans leur peurs. Il est beau le conseil qui se permet de jouer avec la vie des autres. Je rigole en les voyant se pisser dessus, eux aussi voulaient m'utiliser à leur guise. Alors qu'ils essayent de fuir, tu les en empêches. D'un ordre, je fond sur le premier et le tue en une fraction de seconde. Tu t'occupes du deuxième qui ne tiens pas plus longtemps. Je t'observe, tu es blessé à divers endroit, l'odeur de ton sang m'enivre. Qu'est ce que j'ai envie d'y goûter.

Tu te retournes vers moi. À quoi bon ton regard triste. À quoi bon cet air dépité. Je suis tel que tu m'as voulu. Puissant, grand, incontrôlable. Tu le sens n'est ce pas ? Petit à petit tu lâches prise. Personne ne peut me maîtriser très longtemps. Tes ancêtres ont essayé et crois moi tous n'ont pas fini aussi bien que Madara. Un dernier ordre. Tu nous éloignes du village. À tu finis ? Car moi j'en veux encore... On se retrouve dans ton ancien quartier, même vide depuis des années, ça pue le Uchiwa à plein nez. J'ai toujours détesté ta lignée, ils se sont toujours cru supérieur aux autres et pourtant regarde bien, maintenant il n'en reste plus un seul.

Tu m'obliges à te regarder. À quoi tu joues putain, j'en veux encore moi. Je tourne, encore et encore, j'ai l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage, seulement je ne suis pas n'importe quel animal sauvage et tu vas regretter d'avoir pris cette décision. « Je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Tu vas t'en vouloir pour tout ça, tu vas me haïr pour tout ça. J'espère que tu garderas un peu d'amour pour moi. J'aimerai avoir plus de temps, mais mes forces me quittent et tu sais certainement ce que ça veux dire. Je suis prêt à payer le prix de ce que j'ai fais et je sais que c'est égoïste mais je suis heureux que ça finisse comme ça. De ta main. Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé au fond de moi alors quoi de mieux que de passer ses derniers instant avec celui qu'on aime. » Ton Sharingan se désactives, tu es à bout de force, tu poses même un genoux à terre.

Enfin libre, enfin je peux faire ce que je veux. Ta voix à disparut de ma tête, je n'ai plus de maître. Je tourne autour de toi comme le prédateur que je suis. Tu ne vas même pas te défendre, tu ne vas même pas me résister. C'est pas drôle je préfère qu'on se batte plutôt qu'on abandonne mais je m'en fou je m'en contenterai. Je fond sur toi. Te frappes, encore et encore, ton sang coule sous mes coups et moi je jubile en y gouttant. Tu ne cries même pas, dommage je vais devoir me montrer plus convainquant. Mes griffes lacèrent ton ventre et son contenue se répand au sol. Ton souffle se fait plus lent, tu vas bientôt crever toi aussi. Pris dans ma frénésie, je ne les ai pas senti arrivé.

Des chaînes de Chakra me retiennent, m'empêche de bouger. Quel con je me suis fait piégé. Je les reconnais, Sakura, Ino, Hinata. Décidément elles vont m'emmerder jusqu'à la fin celles là. Elles luttent et gagnent du terrain petit à petit. J'ai perdu, c'est trop tard. Mon Chakra devient plus faible et petit à petit je sens que je perd prise.

J'ouvre les yeux et je suis sur toi, tu respires à peine, mes mains sont couvertes de ton sang. C'est moi qui t'ai fais ça. Je ne regarde même pas ce qui m'entoure je ne vois que toi à travers mes larmes. Tu essayes de me sourire et je me penche pour t'embrasser une dernière fois. Le goût de ton sang envahi ma langue. Je m'excuse, te dis que je t'aime, t'implore de te battre mais c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà fait trop de dégâts. Tu rends ton dernier souffle alors que j'hurle à plein poumons ma haine envers moi même.

Je ne pourrais pas continuer, pas sans l'espoir de te revoir. Pas avec ce que j'ai pu faire. Ton Katana est à côtés de toi, sa lame brille malgré les taches de sang. Je m'en saisie alors que Sakura m'implore d'arrêter et j'enfonce la lame dans mon cœur. Enfin je suis libre et à tes côtés.

La majeur partie du village est détruite, la majeur partie de ses habitants aussi. La nouvelle de l'attaque c'est très vite répandu et Gaara est venue nous aider. Il nous a proposé asile de toute façon je doute que quelqu'un veuille se risquer à reconstruire ce village. Je l'ai suivit avec beaucoup d'autre, certains sont juste partie voir si l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs. Comment leurs en vouloir. Une fois arrivée à Suna, Gaara nous a toutes les trois convoqués dans son bureau. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui c'était passé, c'est mon rôle, je suis celle qui vous a le plus connu. Je lui explique ta disparition de plus de trois mois, les doutes de certains face à une fuite éventuel mais ma certitude que ce n'était pas le cas. Puis votre arrivé et les cris ainsi que l'horreur. Je lui dit que nous avons fait de notre mieux que définitivement ce n'était pas assez et que malgré tout nos efforts, tu es morts, vous avez fini par mourir tout les deux. Personne n'a voulu s'occuper de vos corps, personne sauf moi. J'ai fais de mon mieux, je vous devez au moins ça.

Les années s'écoulent et vous continuez de me manquer. Je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à penser à vous, Gaara aussi. Dans son bureau il a d'ailleurs fait un hôtel à vos mémoires. Étrange quand même quand on sait qu'il ne t'a jamais supporté. Mais qu'est ce que je pourrais lui dire alors que j'ai fais la même chose à la maison. Je me suis bien installée dans cette nouvelle ville. J'ai fini par être acceptée et maintenant j'ai un poste à responsabilité. J'aurai aimé que vous puissiez me voir mais je me rassure en me disant que maintenant au moins vous êtes ensemble et en paix. Je vais bientôt être maman. Finalement j'ai craqué face au charme troublant du Kazekage. Nous nous sommes mariés et bientôt notre fils viendra au monde. Il portera vos noms, Gaara est d'accord. Je suis sûr que vous seriez d'accord aussi. Je vais devoir vous dire au revoir mais certainement pas adieu, comment le pourrais je alors, que vous vivez au fond de moi. Mais il est temps pour moi de tourner la page. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublierez pas, je continuerez de penser à vous, de me souvenirs de vous mais il est temps que je laisse ma peine dernière moi pour finalement aller de l'avant. Je vous aime tout les deux, comme les frères que je n'ai pas eu. Veillez sur moi de là ou vous êtes, veillez sur le petit Naruto Sasuke qui viendra bientôt au monde.

Sakura sourit à son mari, les premières contractions venaient de commencé. Il était temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre à sa vie.

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire


End file.
